


New Year's Snow

by elusivelights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluff it almost hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivelights/pseuds/elusivelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really did love the snow. DenNor, human au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, you guys have no idea how much I love DenNor. Honestly, I just get butterflies in my stomach when I think of them. So, since I was barraged by a ton of DenNor feels today, and also because all of my other stories have only been angst, I just plunked down my laptop and wrote this in literally twenty minutes. Yeah, that's how sad and desperate I am. Whatever. They're worth it. ;)

_10…_

Lukas watched small puffs of frigid air escape from Mathias's mouth as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, evenly. His lips were dry and slightly chapped, but they looked warm, and he was feeling pretty cold.

_9…_

As if he could read his mind, Mathias wordlessly reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of his cold fingers, his own warm ones slowly thawing them out.

_8…_

He watched in wonder as the snowflakes floated down, down, down, onto his Lukas's face, where they hung there like little diamonds on his eyelashes.

_7…_

He grinned that Cheshire grin of his, the one that the Norwegian pretended to hate but actually loved seeing. He couldn't help it; Lukas was just so beautiful, a work of art, really, especially when he practically _glowed_ in the pale moonlight. Mathias could have watched him all day, if only he'd let him. His Lukas. His love. His life. The one person he woke up every day looking forward to seeing. It was almost like a dream, one that he never wanted to wake up from, ever.

_6…_

They held hands quietly, neither of them saying a word, so as not to disturb the peace. Unlike other couples, they didn't need to showcase their love to the entire world. Their love was private, their own little piece of heaven, brightening both of their worlds. It felt more genuine this way, keeping it to themselves.

_5…_

"Hey," the Norwegian coughed out awkwardly, his usually stoic face a faint cherry.

"Yeah?" Mathias turned to him, bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Why do you smile so much at me?" He asked, attempting to hide the blush that was threatening to show itself.

"Well…" the Dane trailed off, trying to find the words. "Whenever I see you, I just get this really warm feeling everywhere, like in my chest and the pit of my stomach and the bottom of my toes to the tips of my fingers and the top of my head. But mostly, I feel it here." He thumped the side of his chest.

"…Your left breast?"

"No, silly, my heart!" He grinned cheerfully at the shorter man. "I feel that warm sensation in my heart whenever I look at you. That's why I smile when I see you. You make me happy, happier than anyone else on this Earth." He threw out his arms and made a big circle to indicate the world.

"Oh."

There was a still pause, full of love that was trying to figure out where and how it was supposed to manifest itself.

"Jeg elsker deg, Mathias," Lukas muttered almost inaudibly, certain that his face was close to the color of one of Antonio's beloved tomatoes.

The taller of the two smiled softly. He'd heard what the other had said. "Jeg elsker også dig."

_4…_

They stood there, admiring the world as the snow gently coated it in white, admiring the snowflakes themselves as they fell from the frothy heavens, but most of all, they admired one another, the way that the other looked in the soft, pale light.

Even though the frost nipped at the ends of their fingers, their hands remained tightly interlocked. They wouldn't let go. They weren't planning on it.

_3…_

Whatever the new year brought, be it good or bad, they would be able to face it, as long as they were together. They wouldn't have it any other way, that was for sure.

_2…_

They really did love the snow. But they loved each other even more.

_1._

"Happy New Year's, Lukas."

"Happy New Year's, Mathias."

And then, underneath that: _We'll be okay. We have each other._

* * *

_"It goes without saying that the happiest people are the ones who give and receive the most love."_ — Halle Berry


End file.
